Four Lives 2: Raphael
by Alani
Summary: When Raphael's wife dies, Raphael discovers her painful secret... FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I had to take my story off fanfiction.net to rewrite some chapters, hence the loss of my reviews...so could you guys resubmit your reviews again?  
  
Also, I am Australian and we spell some words differently than America does...  
  
This takes place 2012 and the turtles are 41 years old. Because of a new law passed down by the NYC government, mutants are allowed to live amongst humans. Scientists cannot touch the mutants.   
  
FOUR LIVES: RAPHAEL  
  
SUMMARY: Raphael's wife is diagnosed with an incurable brain tumour. After she dies, Raphael uncovers a shocking secret about her that will change his life forever.   
  
Wife: Renee Rainer  
  
Megan Rainer: 17  
  
DISLCAIMER: I don't own them, never will. But I do own their families.   
  
PROLOGUE  
  
" Ashes, dust to dust," the minister intoned as he said the prayer. Raphael stared at his wife's coffin and silently begged the minister to hurry up and get it over with.  
  
Raphael tuned out the minister's voice and began thinking about that day when Renee dropped the bombshell. It was a day he would never forget…  
  
It was a day like no other day, Raphael went to work as usual, Megan to school. The only odd thing about that day, Renee was home early.  
  
Raphael shrugged off his jacket as he glanced at Renee's car on the way in. Renee didn't usually come home until 6 pm and it was nearly five, so what gives?   
  
Renee was a banker at the New York General bank while he was a police officer with the New York State Police. Both jobs paid well and he and his family were quite well off…considering the fact he used to live in the sewers with three other turtles and one rat…  
  
Times have changed. Raphael thought as he let himself in their two-storey home, I grew up, got married and had a kid. Those times hiding away in the sewers are in the past. Mutants can now live in human society! Master Splinter never would have believed it. Raphael sighed, it was a shame his father was not around to enjoy live out in the open, but he died when the turtles were thirty.   
  
Renee was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the day's mail.   
  
" Hi honey," she greeted him and they kissed hello.   
  
" Why are you home early?" Raphael asked abruptly as he ran his hand through her golden curls, " Is something wrong?"  
  
" I didn't mean to alarm you…yes, there could be something wrong." Renee agreed, her expression apprehensive.   
  
Raphael joined her at the table, he studied her face. Her blue eyes looked tired and her face slightly pale.  
  
" Honey, what is it?" Raphael demanded.  
  
" Well…I have no other way of putting this, so I might as well tell you straight."   
  
Raphael nodded and took her slim hand into his green one.  
  
" I went to the doctor today and he thinks with the symptoms I've been having, I might have a possible brain tumour."  
  
Raphael's face paled. A brain tumour!  
  
" How…can he tell for sure?" he asked her.  
  
" I have to go for a cats scan and Biopsy in the next few days."  
  
" Well, with the technology of today I'm sure we can get rid of the tumour," he predicted.  
  
" Maybe so, but remember, the doctor isn't certain I have a tumour, it could be something minor."  
  
" Let's hope so." Raphael said, " Should we tell Megan?"  
  
" I don't think we should worry her just yet." Tears brimmed in her eyes, " If a brain tumour is diagnosed…then I might not be around to see our daughter grow up."  
  
" We're thinking too far ahead," Raphael told her. Renee stood up and he went to give her a hug, " let's just take one day at a time and don't stress too much okay?"  
  
Renee did not answer and her shoulders started to shake as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
Raphael hated to cry, but tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
Why was this happening to them? 


	2. Renee gets bad news

CHAPTER ONE  
  
TWO DAYS LATER…  
  
Megan Rainer got off her bike and chained it up at the post before heading for the sliding doors of Splintronics.  
  
She showed the security man her identification but he waved her on without even looking at it-because he knew her by name.  
  
Megan walked down the hall towards Uncle Donatello's office.   
  
She came here everyday after school to help her Uncle-she was her unofficial assistant, even though he already had one. Megan loved science and took a particular liking to marine biology. She knew if did some work experience, it would help her get into university.  
  
Her father did not understand her interest in science because he had no interest in it whatsoever-never did when he was younger either. He always got frustrated when she started to talk like her Uncle too.  
  
" Hi Uncle Don," Megan greeted the brainy turtle who was hard at work on his computer. He was staring so intently at the screen, he did not even notice her at first, until she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Don jumped, " Oh, hi Megan. You're right on time," he waved a hand at the seat next to him, " Sit down."   
  
" Don't I even get a 'how are you'?" she asked him.  
  
" I was going to get to that…how are you?"  
  
" I'm fine but things at home have been…weird." She told him.  
  
" Weird? In what way?" he replied. That was another thing why she and Uncle Donatello was so close, he was sensitive and a great listener. When he wasn't working, he was always eager to listen and give advice. Something her father almost never seems to do. Raph does not have the patience to sit still for long.  
  
" It's like Mom and Dad have this secret they don't want to share. They are whispering about something, but clam up when I walk into the room. I'm starting to think it's about me."  
  
" Well, why don't you confront them about it? If it's about you, then you have every right to know." Don pointed out.  
  
" That's true," Megan agreed, tugging at a golden curl, " I might just do that. Thanks."  
  
" No problem. I'm always here if you want to talk." Donatello smiled at his favourite niece. She looked so much like her mother with the short, curly gold hair and big blue eyes.   
  
" But you really should find some work experience in a science lab that deals with Marine Science, that's your keen interest isn't it?" Don asked her, " My firm only deals with electronics-at the moment anyway."   
  
" I know that," Megan smiled at him, " I like the time we spend together. I rarely see Uncle Mike because he lives out of the city, Uncle Leo is a workaholic these days and Dad…doesn't really understand me." Megan paused, " I feel as though you are the only one in the family who understands me."  
  
" Raphael never has been interested in science," Don mused, " although that's no excuse…he should try and find the time to get to know you, after all, you are his only child."   
  
Megan sighed; " Sometimes I wish…" she trailed off.  
  
" You wish what?" Don asked, his attention now back to his computer.  
  
" Nothing, it doesn't matter." Megan said, so instead she finished her sentence silently:  
  
Sometimes I wish I was your daughter…  
  
" We really should tell her," Raphael argued with Renee. It was later that afternoon, he, and Renee were both home from work. Megan wasn't home yet; Raph knew she would be at Don's lab.  
  
" Not yet, not until I do the cat scan and biopsy," Renee objected.  
  
Raph nodded and left the kitchen. Renee sighed, she and Raph were not that different from each other, both had bad tempers, were stubborn and yet after eighteen years they were still very much in love. They had a child and raised her together, they made the marriage work, but it had not been easy.   
  
" If was meant to be, it was meant to be." Renee thought. She remembered when her family first met Raphael at a dinner party. Her mother had been mortified to learn her daughter wanted to marry a mutant, a 'freak of nature' (as she called him). It took awhile, but she eventually gave them her blessing and they wed.  
  
Her father was a different story. He never accepted Raphael as a son-in-law and was anti-mutant. He was often found in rallies protesting about letting mutants live among human society. The protestors thought it should have been made illegal and all mutants to be banished.  
  
He still rallied occasionally and because of his prejudices, he and Renee were estranged. He wasn't around to see his only granddaughter arrive into the world.  
  
A heartless bastard, that's what he is. Renee thought.   
  
One Week Later…  
  
Renee rubbed her forehead, she felt another headache coming on.  
  
She had gone to the hospital for her cat scan and two days later her Biopsy. She had not told Megan about it, why worry the child? Especially if the brain tumour turns out to be something minor.  
  
A few minutes later the phone rang and she answered it.  
  
" Renee? It's Dr. Richardson,"  
  
" Hello doctor, how are you?"  
  
" Just fine thanks. I have the results of the cat scan and Biopsy with me."  
  
Renee slumped down at the kitchen table, " Just give to me straight doctor."  
  
" I'm afraid its not good news. You have an advanced brain tumour."  
  
Renee let out the breath she had been holding. Her worst fears had been confirmed. The room spun dizzily around her but she took a deep breath.  
  
" How advanced is it? I thought you said we might have caught it early."  
  
" I'm afraid that's not the case. It's too advanced to be operated on."  
  
Renee gripped the edge of the table, feeling faint, " You mean to say…"  
  
" It's incurable. There is nothing that can be done. I am truly sorry."  
  
The phone slipped out of her hands and the room suddenly went dark. 


	3. A family in turmoil

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Raphael walked into the kitchen to find Renee slumped on the kitchen floor, looking dazed. He rushed over to help her stand up.  
  
" Renee? Are you okay?" he asked and replaced the receiver that had fallen from her grasp.  
  
" The doctor called," Renee paused, " Raph, I have a brain tumour."  
  
The colour drained from Raphael's face, " can it be cured?"  
  
Renee sighed, " No, it's too advanced to do anything about it." She carefully sat down at the table and Raphael got her a drink of water. She still looked white as a ghost and he has never been so worried about her.  
  
" But I thought the doctor said we might have caught it early,"  
  
" Well, he thought wrong," Renee, said, " We have to tell Megan. Where is she?"  
  
" Where do you think? At Don's," Raphael reminded her, " that girl spends too much time over there and that's going to stop."  
  
" Call her and we'll talk to her," Renee said. Raphael grabbed the phone and dialled the number of Don's lab.  
  
  
  
Don's secretary answered and got a hold of Megan. She sounded irritated about having being interrupted.  
  
" You have to come home, now." Raph ordered her.  
  
" We're right in the middle of something!" Megan snapped at him.  
  
" It's important. Your mother needs you."  
  
Megan paused, " Is she okay?"  
  
" Not really, get over here." Raph said before hanging up.  
  
Megan turned to Don, " Something's going on at home, I have to go."  
  
" All right then, will you be here tomorrow?"  
  
Megan nodded and left the building. She climbed onto her bike and pedalled home.   
  
Megan let herself in the front door and found her parents waiting for her in the living room. The TV was on, the volume turned down low. Her father was staring dully at the TV screen and her mother was deep in thought.  
  
" What's so important that I had to leave Uncle Don's lab so early?" she demanded her parents.  
  
Raph frowned at her, " It's very important Megs, it's about your mother," he hesitated, " Do you want to tell her darling?"  
  
Renee didn't answer, she looked spaced out.  
  
" Renee?" Raph nudged her gently and Renee glanced over at him, trying to focus.   
  
" Oh, I'm sorry…I was distracted."  
  
" That's an understatement," Megan piped up as she sat down on the recliner chair next to the couch, " What's going on Mom?"  
  
" Megan, I'm sick," Mom answered," I found out today that I have a brain tumour."  
  
Megan stared at her mother, her blood went cold. " A-a brain tumour?" she whispered, " it can be cured right?"   
  
" No honey, it's in the advanced stage…we got it too late. Even if the doctor did try to operate on it, I may wound up brain damaged."  
  
" You'll be a vegetable if they did operate?"  
  
" Megan!" her father snapped at her but she ignored him and focused her attention on her mother.   
  
" I don't want that to happen. I don't want to live my life as a 'vegetable'. I will take medication for the pain but that's all."  
  
Megan's blue eyes brimmed with tears, " You're gonna die?"  
  
" I'm afraid so darling."  
  
Megan stood up and knelt down next to her, " How long do you have? A year?"  
  
Renee paused, " Two months."  
  
Megan's mouth dropped open in horror, " Two months?" she shouted, " You're going to let yourself die in just two months? What about me Mom? I won't have a mother to see me grow up, or graduate from high school…"  
  
" I'm not letting myself die mega, I have no choice."  
  
Megan stood up, feeling more angry than upset, " You do have a choice Mom! You can be operated on. You might end up as a vegetable but at least you'll still be around!"  
  
" Megan, don't be angry sweetie, everyone has to die sometime," her mother implored.  
  
Megan just glared at her parents, " If you really loved me, you'll have the operation." Then she stood up and fled upstairs to her room. Both parents flinched as the door slammed shut. 


	4. Megan's angst

CHAPTER THREE  
  
" Maybe I should go talk to her," Renee said standing up.  
  
" No…she needs to calm down," Raph told her, " Don't forget, she's inherited my temper and I know it takes me a long while to calm down after I lose it."   
  
Renee gave him a small smile, " That's true. Your brothers often joke that Megan is definitely your daughter because her temper out shines yours."   
  
" But I have mellowed out over the years," Raph reminded her, " I don't lose my temper as much…"  
  
" Only when Leo is around," Renee chuckled, " Despite being forty one ears old, you two still fight."   
  
Raph smiled at her, glad to see Renee smiling and making fun of him as she often did. The brain tumour was temporarily forgotten.  
  
Raph pulled her into his arms, " I don't have much planned tonight," he said as he ran his hand through her short blond curls, " What about you?"  
  
" I'm all yours," Renee said and that was all it took for Raphael to gather her up in his strong arms and carry her upstairs to their bedroom.   
  
* * *  
  
Megan wiped her eyes with a soggy tissue before throwing it into the wastebasket. She stared at the framed photograph on her bedside table. She was sitting on a stool in front of her parents, they looked so happy. It was taken when Megan was eleven years old. She didn't have a care in the world back then.  
  
Now she felt as though her world was falling apart. She was going to live the rest of her life without a mother. She would only have her father and they didn't always agree on things.   
  
She admitted that she was being selfish, why would anyone want to live their life as a vegetable? It was inhuman, not being able to do anything for yourself.  
  
I have been pretty hard on Mom…she's got a brain tumour and must feel terrified about losing her life and all I think about is myself!  
  
Megan decided it was time to apologize and start supporting her instead of acting bratty.   
  
She went downstairs but her parents were not around. She went back upstairs and noticed the door to their bedroom was closed. She smiled to herself and went back into her room to check her emails.   
  
It was at dinnertime when Megan apologised to Renee and started to cry again.  
  
" I've been so selfish! I hope you're not mad at me." Megan finished as tears ran down her face.  
  
Renee stood up and hugged her tightly, " I'm not mad at you Megan, your feelings were quite understandable. All I need from you is love and support."  
  
Megan sniffled, " I wont leave your side." She promised.  
  
" You don't have to drop everything for me. I advise that you continue to live your life as normal-go to school, the lab and your other extra circular activities."  
  
" The lab, that's what I want to talk to you about Megan." Raphael spoke up.   
  
" What about it?" Megan demanded, turning to her father.  
  
" You are spending way too much time over there, we hardly see you anymore. I want you to limit your visit once a week,"  
  
" Once a week!" Megan exploded, " How am I supposed to get experience in the Science field for only once a week?"  
  
" She's right hon, you know she wants to major in Science at university, she needs all the experience she can get," Renee backed her up.  
  
" Don has an assistant." Raph argued, " and we need her here-especially now…" he trailed off.  
  
" But Dad…" Megan protested.  
  
" My mind is made up. Once a week." Raph said, " and that's final."  
  
Megan glared at him hotly. Thanks to him, her life was now turned totally   
  
upside down. 


	5. Megan's cousin Sarah

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
Megan sent a text message to Uncle Don after dinner asking him to call her. Several minutes later, her cell phone started ringing.  
  
" Megan? Are you okay?"   
  
" No…Dad's such a jerk sometimes," she replied.  
  
" What has he done?"  
  
" He's banned me from going to the lab." Megan grouched.  
  
" Banned you?" Don repeated.  
  
" Yes, I can only go once a week instead of three times a week."  
  
" Maybe it would help if I talk to him," Don suggested.   
  
" I doubt it, he's very stubborn," Megan sighed.  
  
" Well, coming here once a week is better than nothing," Don said trying to sound optimistic.  
  
" But you were going to show me how Discmans were made next week," Megan reminded him.  
  
" You still can," Don assured her, " I'll make sure my product team will be available on the day…when are you coming?"  
  
" Monday afternoon after school I guess."   
  
" Okay…why did he restrict your visits?"   
  
" We're having a…family crisis." Megan thought it wasn't her place to tell Don-not just yet anyway.   
  
" I hope it gets sorted out. Listen, I have to go, but call me if you need to talk."  
  
" I will, see you Monday," they said goodbye.  
  
Megan threw herself onto her bed, fuming. She had never felt so angry with her father…  
  
* * *  
  
Late that night, after making love for the second time, Renee lay in her husband's arms, " Maybe you reconsider," she mused.  
  
" Reconsider what?" Raph asked lazily as he stroked her back.  
  
" About limiting Megan's visits to Splintronics. She needs all the experience she can get if she wants to be accepted into Science at college. It will help her get the credit she needs."  
  
" But Don deals with electronics and she likes Marine Biology doesn't she?" Raph asked, gritting his teeth, trying not to get himself worked up.  
  
" Yes, but-"  
  
" No buts about it. We need her at home." Raph said, " Discussion is closed." He rolled over and switched off the light, " Good night."   
  
On Monday morning, Megan left for school without even talking to her dad. Why should she? She was giving him the silent treatment and he hated that-and they both knew it.  
  
I'm going to make him suffer, Megan thought as she rode her bike to school. I'm not usually so vindictive, but he has really made me mad! She parked her bike and saw her cousin Sarah who was Uncle Donatello's eldest child-and a brat. She was sixteen but sometimes acted as if she was thirteen. She and Megan had nothing in common.  
  
" Hey Megan," Sarah drawled, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.   
  
" Hi," Megan muttered trying to get inside but Sarah was blocking her way.  
  
" So, you going to the lab again?"  
  
" What's it to you?" Megan asked defiantly. She knew that Sarah was jealous of the close relationship between Megan and her father-it was something she did not share with him and it drove her crazy.   
  
" I don't know…I thought I might come along too." Sarah told her and Megan almost laughed. Sarah had zero interest in what her father does for a living. She kept saying that because she was rich, why need to work?   
  
" I don't know Sarah, we're going to be doing something pretty boring today. Why don't you go to the mall with those bimbo friends of yours?"  
  
Sarah's brown eyes blazed with anger, " They aren't bimbos, they are a whole lot better than those nerds you hang around with!"  
  
" Well, at least they have brains," Megan snapped, " Everyone knows that Celine Harold is flunking tenth grade."  
  
" You keep Celine out of this," Sarah warned. Celine was the second richest girl in the school and even a bigger pain that Sarah. Celine also happened to be Sarah's best friend.   
  
Megan smiled suddenly, " You know that you're only rich because your father is a millionaire. Without his money, you'd be like the rest of us."  
  
Sarah glared hatefully at Megan, " At least Daddy is generous. He gave your dad some of his fortune to make your lives easier. I don't see why he had to do that."  
  
" Because unlike his daughter, Uncle Don is kind and caring." Megan said and at that moment the bell went off, " He's everything you're not." Then she pushed past her cousin and went to her first class, English.   
  
  
  
" Hey Megan," one of her friends Jeremy White grinned at her and she blushed. For the past few months, she had been seeing Jeremy in a whole new light. He was cute with wavy blonde hair and big green eyes. They have known each other since the eighth grade when they were on the debating team together. They have been pals ever since.  
  
" My cousin is such a brat," Megan told Jeremy as they sat down next to each other at the back of the room, " I'm glad we're in different grades."  
  
" Her best friend Celine is flunking high school," Jeremy told her.  
  
" I know." Megan nodded, " everyone in school knows that thanks to the school gossip."  
  
Jeremy made a face, " I cannot stand Rachel! She thinks she's so above everybody and is always dissing the mutants."  
  
Megan frowned, " I know…but I've gotten used to that." The teacher arrived and Megan was thankful for the interruption. She hated it when anyone insulted the mutants. She knew her grandfather was always rallying against them, but there was nothing she could about it.  
  
You have more important things to think about. Like your mother. She reminded herself and she suddenly burst into tears.  
  
Everyone stared at her.   
  
" What's wrong?" Jeremy asked in concern.   
  
Megan shook her head, stood up and fled from the classroom. 


	6. Sarah's threat

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Raphael paced the kitchen floor. It was nearly five thirty and his daughter wasn't home yet. His mother was upstairs sleeping-she had taken leave of absence from work yesterday-for good.  
  
" Where is she?" he growled but knew the answer-at the lab.   
  
The front door opened and Megan walked into the kitchen, humming a tune.   
  
" Where the hell have you been?" he demanded her as she opened the fridge to get the juice out.  
  
" You know where," she answered in a calm voice that only infuriated him more.   
  
" Jeez Megan, who do you care about most? That stupid Lab or your mom?" he challenged her.  
  
Megan glared at him darkly, " I hope you will not make me chooses," she said. She was starting to feel as angry as he was.  
  
" I should make you choose," Raphael shot back, " you need to be reminded that family is more important than anything else."  
  
" I don't need to be reminded," Megan said, " so if you get off my case and let me have a drink."  
  
" Don't you speak to me like that, I'm your father."  
  
" Sometimes it makes it wonder," she muttered and pushed past him to get a glass.  
  
" What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
" Nothing," Megan said, " And I just remembered I'm meant to be giving you the silent treatment." She poured herself a glass of juice.  
  
" Tell me what you mean by your comment," Raph pressed.  
  
" It means that I wonder if I'm really your daughter or that I've been adopted. You and I are so different,"  
  
" That's a load of crap. You are my daughter…you've inherited my temper, everyone knows that." Raph glared at her, " I'm through arguing with you. I'm going to check on your mother." He whirled around and stomped up the stairs.   
  
Megan sighed and felt a bit guilty. Was her father right? Had she been putting the Lab first instead of her mother?  
  
But Mom did encourage her not to stop doing what she loves just because she was sick.  
  
Then why was Megan feeling so guilty all of a sudden?  
  
The following morning when Megan went back to school, Renee turned to Raphael, " I think its time we tell your brothers."  
  
Raphael took his breakfast dishes to the sink, " Do we have to?" he asked.  
  
" Yes, we do. After two months, don't you think they want to know where I am?" Renee asked him and he sighed.  
  
" All right, but its not gonna be easy. I'm not good at that type of stuff."  
  
" Do you want me to tell them?" Renee asked gently.  
  
" We can tell them together." Raph paused, " I'll invite all of them over tonight."  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah was waiting for Megan at her locker. She had an arrogant look on her face as Megan approached her.  
  
" What do you want Sarah?" Megan greeted her as she opened her locker and got the stuff she needed,  
  
" How was yesterday?"  
  
" It was fine," Megan answered.  
  
" I'm sure you enjoy taking away my father from me," Sarah sneered.  
  
" It's not like that Sarah!" Megan snapped, " and you know it."  
  
" Do I?" Sarah said, " Stay away from my father."  
  
" And if I wont?"   
  
" Then I'll make your life miserable from now on." Sarah threatened before sauntering down the hall. 


	7. The family barbecue

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Sarah's little threat stayed with Megan all day. Megan tried to shake it off, but it was impossible.  
  
" Maybe Dad is right, I've been spending too much time at the lab," she muttered to herself as she went to the girls bathroom after the last bell rang, " Uncle Don should spend more time with Sarah, she's his daughter after all."  
  
Sarah acted so bratty, did she even deserve her father's love and support?  
  
Raphael looked pleased that Megan arrived home on time, without going straight to the Lab like she usually did.  
  
Megan didn't acknowledged his presence as she walked through the living room to the adjoining kitchen.  
  
" I know you're angry at me right now, but it's kind of childish for giving me the silent treatment isn't it?" it was a statement, not a question.  
  
" I'm not angry at you anymore, I just had a bad day," Megan told him.  
  
" Really? What happened?" her father opened the fridge and poured themselves each a glass of coke.  
  
" It's Sarah…she's such a snobby brat," Megan blurted out.  
  
" Don't I know it." Raphael replied, " I never liked Don's ex-wife, she's so snobby, Sarah's a pussycat compared to her."   
  
" Mother like daughter," Megan murmured as she joined her father at the kitchen table.  
  
" So, why aren't you angry at me anymore? Not that I'm complaining or anything," Raphael studied his daughter intently. Megan looked tired, perhaps her mother's illness was taking its toll on her and it was starting to sink in.   
  
" It was something Sarah said that made me realise I might have been spending too much time with her father and that she was jealous." She took a deep breath, " I hate to admit this, maybe you're right Dad."  
  
" I'm glad you see my point of view. Your mother's time with us is short, so we have to make the most of it."  
  
Megan nodded, " Where is she?"  
  
" Taking a nap. Tomorrow, she has to go the clinic and get the treatments." Raphael paused, " I'm going with her, do you want to come?"  
  
" I have school,"  
  
" I know, I can write you a note." Raph said, " she needs support Megs."  
  
" I'll be there," Megan promised.  
  
Raph smiled at her and the gap that has wedged between them was slowly closing.  
  
* * *  
  
The next afternoon after Renee's appointment, Raphael drove his small family in their white Mazda.   
  
" Shouldn't well tell Uncle Mike, Uncle Don and Uncle Leo about Mom?" Megan asked her parents.  
  
" We talked about that," Raphael glanced at his daughter through the revision mirror, " We decided to have a family get together this weekend and break the news to them. We won't be inviting your cousins though. We figured your uncles could tell them themselves."   
  
Megan nodded, relived. At least she wouldn't see Sarah anytime soon.   
  
" I've called Leo and Don…they both agreed to come. Mike still has to call me back. His wife said he's been extremely busy."  
  
" That's fine," Renee murmured. She's been awfully quiet lately and Raph wondered if she was all right.   
  
Of course she isn't stupid! Raph reminded himself harshly, she only has two months to live! You could not even begin to imagine what she's going through at the moment.   
  
If he hadn't been driving, he would have reached over and hugged her. He refrained himself and continued on.  
  
" Are we going to have a barbecue?" Megan queried.   
  
" Sure," Raph agreed, " they are all bringing a plate of something and I hope Mikey agrees to the chef. Even after forty years, he's still the best cook out of all of us."   
  
" I don't know about that Dad, you're a pretty good cook," Megan mused.  
  
In the passenger seat, Renee listened her husband and daughter talk. They've been at logger-heads with each other, but it seemed it was all water under the bridge now.   
  
Renee closed her eyes and tuned them out. Why had she agreed to the barbecue? Her news was going to put a downer on things…but that was the main reason why they were having one.  
  
It may be the last family get together, so enjoy it while you can. Renee told herself.  
  
The weekend came quickly. Raphael got things ready in the backyard and was cleaning up the barbecue when the first two guests arrived, Leo and his wife Leah.   
  
" Hi guys," Raphael greeted them, " pull up a deck chair," he gestured to the deck chairs on the lawn. There was a picnic table in the middle.  
  
" Where do you want these?" Leah asked, holding up a plate of uncooked sausages and pork chops.  
  
" In the kitchen until we are ready for them," Raphael said, " Renee's in there too, getting the drinks ready."  
  
Leah made her way inside and Leo sat down on one of the deck chairs.  
  
" How's it been Raph?" he asked his younger brother, " You sounded so serious on the phone…why didn't you want the kids to come?"  
  
" Renee just wanted a small get together, she's been so tired lately." He paused, " She has some news to share."  
  
" Sounds rather mysterious," Leo remarked.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Renee and Leah organised the beverages, beer for the guys, wine for the ladies, soda for Megan.   
  
The others arrived and Raph started the barbecue. He glanced at his wife who was chatting to Leah and Mike's wife Maria.  
  
His eyes flicked to Don, he bought no one of course. Don seemed to be adjusting well after his divorce a year ago. In fact, he looked happy. He was in deep conversation with Megan-Raph wasn't surprised at this.  
  
While he was flipping the steaks, Renee walked over, " When we should we tell them?"  
  
Raph hesitated, " Maybe afterwards, it's too soon yet."  
  
" Maria keeps asking me what the big secret is." Renee told him.  
  
" Just tell her to wait, " Raph said then called out, " Who wants first dibs?" 


	8. The barbecue part II

A/N: Apologies for the short chappie, but studies is keeping me busy. Must hit the books!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Donatello walked up to the barbecue, " I'll have a couple of sausages please."  
  
Raph filled his plate, " I saw you talking to Megan,"  
  
Don stiffened slightly, he knew Raph disapproved Megan spending too much time with him-and the Lab.   
  
" So?" he asked defensively.  
  
" Nothing, I just-"  
  
" I thought it was pretty crummy of you to limit Megan's visits," Don interrupted.  
  
" It was for the family's sake," Raph told him.  
  
" Why? Megan sees you and Renee everyday. I only get to see Megan three times a week. now its just the one day a week." Don said, looking a bit frustrated.  
  
" You have your own children Donnie. Why don't you spend more time with them?" Raph challenged him.  
  
" Sarah isn't very pleasant to be around with," Don muttered, " and Jeffrey barely talks to me."   
  
" That's because you barely knows he's around," Raph retorted, " they need you Donnie-they only see their mother every second weekend. You saw to that."  
  
" Are you saying that's my fault?" Don's eyes narrowed dangerously. His divorce upset him easily.  
  
" Of course it is, you're the one who sued your ex-wife for sole custody of the kids. That's a pretty mean thing to do, especially from you."   
  
Don glared, " this conversation is over," he said and stalked away.  
  
" That's because you know I'm right!" Raph called after him as Don threw himself down next to Megan and bit into a sausage angrily.   
  
Renee shot him a Look and Raph just shrugged. He couldn't help it if Don's divorce was a sensitive subject.  
  
  
  
Don ignored Raph for awhile and after the guests ate, it was time to drop the bombshell. Raph glanced at Renee and she nodded.  
  
  
  
" Guys, there's a reason why we invited you today," he started once he got everyone's attention.  
  
" I knew it!" Maria blurted out.  
  
" Knew what?" Mikey asked her.  
  
" Renee's finally pregnant!" Maria bounced in her seat like a child.  
  
" Finally? I didn't even know they were trying," Mikey gave Raph a hurt look that clearly read: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
" Hang on a minute," Raph protested, " Maria, you've got it wrong. Renee isn't pregnant," and just to make sure he turned to Renee, " Are you?"  
  
Renee forced a laugh, " of course not silly."   
  
" Oh," Maria looked crestfallen, " me and my big mouth. Sorry Renee."  
  
" That's all right Maria." Renee smiled at her sister-in-law and Leah rolled her eyes.   
  
" Anyway…this news has something to do with Renee…do you want to tell them honey?"  
  
Renee nodded and everyone turned to her.  
  
" I'm so sorry to put a downer on this party but…I have been diagnosed with a brain tumour and I'm not expected to live for more than two months."  
  
There was total silence. 


	9. Family condolences

CHAPTER NINE  
  
" Don't all talk at once," Renee joked lamely.  
  
" Oh Renee, I'm so sorry," Leah replied immediately. She stood up and hugged Renee.  
  
Then everyone began making their condolences. While the women were surrounding Renee, Leo, Mike and Don each hugged their brother.  
  
" Now I feel stupid," Don confessed to Raph.  
  
" About what?"  
  
" About our argument before. Now I see why you've limited Megan's visits, she needs to be at home. I can understand that."  
  
" You're not angry at me anymore?"  
  
" No, I feel bad for you now." Don sighed, " such an awful waste of life. She's only what, thirty two?"  
  
" Thirty three actually." Raph gave his younger brother a small smile, " I'm sorry about bringing up your divorce."  
  
" It's okay, I guess I'm too sensitive about it." Don smiled back.  
  
" What argument?" Mikey broke in.  
  
" It doesn't concern you," Don told him before walking over to his sister-in-laws.  
  
" How's Megan taking this?" Leo whispered as he glanced at his niece. Her aunt Leah was sitting beside her with an arm around Megan's shoulders. Megan wasn't crying, she looked so calm.   
  
" She's putting on a brave face," Raph replied, " but deep down inside I think she's crumbling. I guess she figured she has to be strong for her mother."  
  
" Think I'll talk to her," Mikey decided suddenly and went to join Megan. Raph watched as Mike said something to her and Megan laughed. Trust Mikey to make a joke at a time like this.   
  
* * *  
  
It was six-thirty and the barbecue was over. Raph's brothers and sister-in-laws all went home. Raph started the clean up.  
  
Two thin arms snaked around his waist and a body pressed up against his shell, " The party went well didn't it?" Renee asked him.  
  
Raph turned around in her arms and put his own arms around her, " I think it did. It was definitely subdued when we dropped the bombshell."  
  
" Now that everyone knows," Megan spoke up, " they'll feel sorry for me and give me special treatment. I hate that!"  
  
" If they do, just humour them," Renee advised, " I very much doubt they'll treat you any differently than they have been in the past."  
  
" I hope not," Megan sighed. She helped her mother to clear the table. Once everything was cleared away and looking more tidier, they went inside for the night.  
  
" Anyone want a hot drink?" Megan called from the kitchen. Her mother was settling herself on the couch in the living room.  
  
" A cup of tea would be great," Renee replied yawning.  
  
" Nothing for me." Raph said, " I feel like taking a walk though. Megan, do you want to join me?"  
  
Megan did not want to leave her mother alone, what if something happened to her while they were out.  
  
" No thanks,"  
  
" Okay. I have my cell phone in case," Raph kissed Renee on the forehead, " I'll be back soon." He left the house as if he couldn't get out fast enough and this annoyed Megan.  
  
As if she had read her daughter's mind, Renee assured her, " he feels cooped up and needs some time to himself."  
  
" I guess," Megan said.  
  
" You can join your father you know. Nothing will happen to me."  
  
Megan brought the freshly made cup of tea to her mother, " Are you sure? I'd forgive myself…"  
  
" No, go on. If you hurry you'll catch up to him," Renee waved her off and Megan ran out the front door and saw Raph walking down the street.  
  
" Dad, wait!" she called and he stopped.  
  
" Changed your mind?" he asked when she had caught up with him.  
  
" Mom told me I should go," she explained.  
  
" Megan, she does not want you to stop doing what you love because she is sick." Raph reminded her, " just continue to live your life as normally as possible."  
  
" I know, you've told me this already. But it's hard. How can we go on living when Mom will stop living?"  
  
" I don't know Megan," Raph admitted, " we have to try. For your mother's sake."  
  
When father and daughter returned home twenty minutes later, Renee wasn't om the couch.  
  
" Mom?" Megan called, telling herself no to panic. She looked in the kitchen and her heart nearly stopped  
  
Renee was lying on the kitchen floor, out cold. 


	10. The end for Renee?

CHAPTER TEN  
  
" Dad!" Megan shouted from the kitchen, " Something's wrong with Mom!"   
  
Raphael rushed into the kitchen and knelt down by Renee and immediately checked her pulse-it was still there but very weak.  
  
" Call an ambulance," he ordered her and without hesitation Megan reached the phone and dialled 911. A few minutes later she replaced the receiver, " It'll be here in one minute," she reported, " the lady told us not to move her."  
  
Raph nodded and gently stroked his wife's cheek. She looked white and for the first time Raph noticed how thin Renee had gotten. The clothes she was wearing were practically falling off her.  
  
The ambulance arrived and two paramedics with a stretcher ran in and gently loaded the unconscious woman onto it.   
  
" How long has she been like this?" one of them asked them abruptly.  
  
Megan wringed her hands, " We've been gone for twenty minutes when we found her."  
  
" Come with us, there's no time to lose," the medic said and they clambered into the ambulance while they tended to Renee.  
  
" Is Mom going to be all right?" Megan whispered to her father.  
  
" I don't know," Raph admitted.  
  
" It's all my fault! I should have stayed with her," Megan moaned.  
  
" It would have happened if we both stayed home," Raph predicted, " her doctor did say blackouts were common."   
  
" But he also said the pills he gave her would help control them," Megan's forehead creased with worry, " You don't think she skipped taking a pill today do you?"  
  
" We'll ask her when she wakes up." Raph assured her as the ambulance drove to the hospital.   
  
* * *  
  
Renee was treated in the hospital and woke soon after. She opened her eyes and found herself in hospital with her husband and daughter sitting by her bed.  
  
" What happened?" she asked groggily.  
  
" You blacked out," Megan told her.  
  
" Blacked out?" Renee repeated. She tried to remember what happened, but her mind was a complete blank.   
  
" Megs and I went for a walk and when we come back, we found you on the kitchen floor. " Raph reminded her, " what happened honey?"  
  
" I don't recall," Renee said.  
  
" The doctor said you have a mild concussion from when you hit your head…he said your memory should return." Megan assured her.  
  
" You gave us quite the scare for awhile there," Raph told Renee and took her hand in his.  
  
" I'm sorry…I didn't mean to." Renee apologised smiling weakly, " I feel so tired,"  
  
" Mom, there's something we have to ask you," Megan paused, " Did you skip taking a pill today? The blackout shouldn't have happened if you had taken that pill."  
  
" No, I didn't take it." Renee confessed.  
  
" Mom, why?" Megan blurted out, " It's telling us you actually want to die! Don't you love Dad and me?"  
  
" Of course I do, I really thought I was going to be all right today," Renee protested, " I felt fine."  
  
Raph looked annoyed, " You're risking your health not taking the pills Renee,"  
  
Renee didn't answer, " I'm very tired," she murmured, " I love you both but right now I need to rest."  
  
" We'll come by tomorrow," Raph kissed her on the forehead followed by Megan.  
  
" Bye Mom," she said and they left the hospital room.  
  
" You're quiet, what's wrong?" Raph asked as they caught a taxi home, since the car was still at home.  
  
" Nothing,"  
  
" It's not nothing…you're upset with your mother aren't you?"  
  
" Why did she stop taking the pills? She still has two months to live and not taking the pills decreases any chance she has of living." Megan pointed out. Raph didn't have anything to say to that because Megan was right.  
  
* * *  
  
Renee stared out of the hospital window. Her memory had returned and she cold remember what happened to herself-she'd been walking from the living room and into the kitchen when she had felt terribly dizzy and the pain in her head was so intense she felt as though her head was going to explode.  
  
Then the room went dark.  
  
She had not taken the pill today and will not be taking anymore pills from now on.   
  
Her daughter was right-she wanted to die. She didn't want to live the next two months in intense pain, it was no way to live.  
  
She was willing to die, at any cost. 


	11. Family Musings

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
One Week Later…  
  
Leo and Leah's Residence.  
  
Upper West Manhattan   
  
Leonardo read through the newspaper, but he was finding it hard to concentrate. His thoughts kept drifting to Raphael and his wife.  
  
All through their lives there always had been tension between him and Raph and a lot of fights. It was a miracle they had not killed each other yet.   
  
Now Leo felt sorry for Raph. He knew Raph loved Renee and was crazy about her. They made a good couple, when Raph was wired up about something, Renee seemed to calm him down-sometimes without even saying anything.  
  
His mind drifted to the day Megan was born. Raph had been proud as punch but later he confessed to Leo he'd been hoping for a son. Leo had assured him they could try again when Megan was a little older.  
  
Raph and Renee tried and failed-for some reason they couldn't conceive. They went to the doctor and got some bad news, due to complications from her first birth, Renee was unable to have any more children. She and Raph had been devastated. That was the first hurdle they had to cross.  
  
Luckily for Raph, Megan had been a terrific child. The second hurdle they had to face was when they were robbed one night. Someone ransacked their apartment and left a menacing note for them.   
  
They moved out of that neighbourhood and Raph discovered it had been Renee's father that robbed them. Renee's father hated Raph with a vengeance because he was a mutant. Renee disowned her father and hadn't spoken to him since, not since Megan was four months old.  
  
Now they have a third hurdle, Renee's tumour.   
  
Why can't Raph have an easy life and marriage? He deserves that much, Leo thought gloomily.   
  
Leah entered the living room and saw her husband deep in thought.  
  
" Earth to Leo," she called and he jumped.  
  
" Sorry…I drifted off there for a minute."  
  
" You've been in a weird mood ever since the barbecue a week ago. Are you feeling bad for your brother?"  
  
" That's not the word for it. I feel terrible. All those fights we've had while growing up seem stupid now." Leo folded up the paper, " the best thing I can do for Raph is to be there for him when the time comes."  
  
" When the time comes…" Leah trailed off, " How awful for Renee! She's still young! It's such a waste of life."  
  
" Yes, it is." Leo murmured.  
  
Donatello's Residence.  
  
Upper West Manhattan  
  
" Dad?" Jeffrey pushed the door open to his father's large study room. His dad was sitting at his desk nursing a glass of bourbon and staring morosely at some papers.  
  
" What is it son?" Don didn't even look up.  
  
Jeffrey sat down on a chair opposite him, " I've been thinking," he began, his thirteen year old mind trying to form the words together.  
  
" About what son?"  
  
" About Uncle Raph and Aunt Renee," Jeffrey licked his dry lips, " you told Renee was going to Heaven soon," Don nodded.  
  
" Will I go to Heaven?"  
  
Don smiled, " not for a long, long time Jeff."  
  
The young blonde boy nodded, " What about Sarah?"  
  
" She'll go to Heaven too." Don assured him.  
  
" But she's so mean! Mom told me once only good, kind people go to heaven. Mean, evil ones go to…" the name of the bad place escaped him.  
  
" Hell," Don supplied to him.  
  
" Yeah, hell. Will Sarah go to hell because she's mean?"  
  
" No, she might be…mean, but she's not a bad person. She just has a few problems that's needs dealing with." His father explained to him.   
  
" Oh," Jeffrey looked around then stood up, " that's all I wanted to say." He told his father.  
  
" Look Jeffrey, you don't need to worry about Aunt Renee. She'll be looked after in Heaven."  
  
" Can I send her a card?"  
  
" I don't think that's wise. That will remind her what's going to happen." Don objected.  
  
" Okay, thanks Dad." Jeffrey left the study and Don sat back in his chair. When he told the kids about Renee, Jeffrey was the only one to shed some tears. His daughter had been expressionless and told her father she was sorry about it.  
  
It's time I had a talk with Sarah Amanda. Don decided and headed for his daughter's room.   
  
Michelangelo & Maria's Residence…  
  
Town of Darke  
  
Michelangelo was sweeping the front porch of their forty year old two-storey home, complete with unused paddocks at the back. His ten year old grey cat, Klunk the 3rd was lying on the porch swing without a care in the world, washing himself.  
  
The two year old golden retriever Splinter was chasing a squirrel in the front yard and lost it under the white fence. Mikey smiled as Splinter tried to wedge himself under the fence and failed. He then disappeared behind the house in search of another pursuit.  
  
The door to the front yard opened and his fifteen year old daughter Phoebe joined the cat on the swing and watched his dad sweep.  
  
" If you want something to do, you can finish the sweeping," Mikey suggested.  
  
" Nah, I'll watch you do it," Phoebe stretched lazily and gave him a sly smile, " You're doing such a great job Daddy, don't stop now." She ran a hand through long black hair, the exact same shade as her mother's, except her mother's hair was short and curly.   
  
" Where are the others?" Mikey asked her.  
  
" Peter's gone out with his girlfriend," Peter was Phoebe's twin brother, " Matthew…I don't know where he went to and Madeline's watching a video." Matthew was his eldest at 17 and Maddie was the youngest at just ten.   
  
Her father nodded and swept up the last of the dust bunnies before joining his daughter on the swing, with Klunk between them, purring contently.   
  
" Sometimes I wish I was a cat," Phoebe mused as she scratched Klunk's ears.   
  
" Why?" Mike answered.  
  
" Because they have a carefree life. All they do is sleep, eat and catch mice."   
  
" You have a carefree life. Don't I let you do anything you want…within reason?"  
  
" I guess, but look at Aunt Renee. She's only going to live for two measley months! I hope she's making the most of the time she has." Phoebe shuddered, " And think of the pain she's going through."  
  
" Honey, how do you know about the pain?"  
  
" I looked it up on the Net," she told him, " I was curious."  
  
" You shouldn't be worrying yourself over that." Mike's forehead creased, " your Aunt is gonna be fine."  
  
" No she isn't Dad! She's never gonna be fine…and Megan's going to life her life without a mom! I don't know what I'd do without Mom around." Phoebe shook her head, " I feel so sorry for all of them."   
  
" That's the last thing they need is for people to feel sorry for them. We have to be strong for them because when the time comes, Uncle Raph and Megan are gonna need us," Mikey predicted.  
  
" I know and I'll be there for Megan. I'll be the best cousin she's ever had." She frowned, " it'll be kind of hard considering I don't know her well."  
  
" Just be there for her," Mikey advise, " Don't pretend to be someone you're not."  
  
Phoebe didn't answer. She wasn't looking forward for the two months. In fact, she dreaded it… 


	12. Holiday plans

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
A/N: thanks to all who reviewed! For the next several chapters, get those tissues handy!  
  
For Disclaimer, please see the prologue.  
  
" Did you take the pills today?" Raphael asked Renee two days later.  
  
" Of course," Renee lied smoothly and he nodded with satisfaction. It was so easy to lie and Renee felt bad for doing it, but he and Megan must not know about her secret, they'd be devastated.   
  
  
  
Raphael studied his wife. She has grown so thin since being diagnosed with a brain tumour almost two weeks ago. Her skin was white and her golden curls were limp and oily, as if her hair hadn't been washed for several days.   
  
An idea popped into his head and he didn't know where it had come from. He watched as Renee made herself comfortable on the couch before switching the wide-screen tv on.  
  
" Honey, I've just thought of something," Raph began, joining her on the couch.   
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Why don't we go away for awhile? You, Megan and me? We could all use a holiday from the city…"  
  
" Where would we go?"  
  
" I don't know, somewhere peaceful," Raph was warming up to his idea, " You know I've taken leave from the force and Megan can miss a few days off school. She's so bright, she'd be able to catch up easily,"  
  
" I think it's a good idea," Renee paused, " how about Mom's holiday house in Palm Springs. She won't mind us using it."  
  
" Well, I didn't think we'd go that far," Raph mused, " I was thinking more like North Hampton." Raph paused, " the old farmhouse that belonged to my friends Casey and April is still standing and its so quiet there…"  
  
" You've talked about that place numerous of times," Renee mused, " and it's far too drive. Okay, we'll go there."  
  
Casey Jones and his wife April O' Neil died in a car crash just before Raph's eldest nephew (Leo's son) was born. In his will, Casey had leased the farmhouse in his name.  
  
" Megan will love it there," Raph predicted, " she can read her books without anyone bothering her."   
  
" When should we go?"  
  
" As soon as possible. I can write a note to Megan's teachers and we'll leave on Friday."   
  
* * *  
  
" I can't go," Megan protested, " I have school and the Lab…"  
  
Raph grinned, " School's been taking care of. You have four days off next week mega, enjoy it while you can."  
  
Megan stared at him, " Have you told my teachers about my…situation?"  
  
" Well, yes, I had to."  
  
" Why'd you do that? I don't want them to feel sorry for me!"  
  
" They won't Megs. I made them promise to treat you the same way they've always treated you." Raph assured her, " and as for the lab, Don can cope without you. I've already told him about the trip."   
  
" Looks like you've sorted out everything," Megan muttered.  
  
" You're mad at me again," Raph commented, " Why?"  
  
" You didn't even ask me first before you went and sorted my life out!"  
  
" Well, you weren't around when Mom and I discussed it," Raph pointed out feeling slightly exasperated.   
  
" Yeah, but you could have included me in the conversation! Doesn't my opinion count anymore?"  
  
" Of course it does," Raph protested.  
  
" It doesn't seem that way to me! You and Mom can go, but I'm staying here!" Megan jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
Raph groaned. Once again, he and Megan were at loggerheads.   
  
* * *  
  
" I want you and your father to keep the peace while we're on vacation," Renee instructed her daughter as they piled the duffle bags into the car. Megan was sulking because Renee told her she had no choice but to come with them. All arrangement regarding school were made and Renee wasn't about to let her 17 year old stay home alone.   
  
" Mom-" Megan protested but Renee cut her off.  
  
" No buts Megan." Renee shot her a firm look.  
  
" Okay Mom," she muttered, " but I'm not happy!" Megan didn't know why she was acting like a brat, it wasn't her nature. She was still mad at her father for making decisions without even talking to her first!  
  
He treats me like a little kid, Megan fumed, I'm nearly eighteen years old! Can't he see that?  
  
Renee just smiled and shook her head. Megan rarely stays mad at her father for long. Megan and Raph were really very close, it was their tempers that get in the way of their father/daughter relationship.   
  
" All loaded up?" Raph locked the front door and tossed his own duffle into the trunk.   
  
" Let's go," Renee said, " if we hurry, we'll beat peak hour."  
  
" Megan?" Raph glanced over at his daughter.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Are you ready?"  
  
" Sure, it's not if we're going to California or anything." Megan said, " just some stupid farmhouse," she kicked at a car tyre, trying to get her frustration out.   
  
" Megan," Renee warned and her daughter fell silent. They clambered into the car and drove off. Renee glanced at the house as it disappeared from view and wondered if she was going to make it home…. 


	13. The Old Farmhouse

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
" Here we are," Raph announced as he pulled up in front of the big, two-storey white farmhouse. It looked a little run down, since no one has been around to take care of it.  
  
" Is that it?" Megan asked.  
  
" Yes, it might not be your grandmother's holiday house in Palm Springs, but I've always liked it here." Raph told her.   
  
" At least Grandma's holiday house has running water," Megan shot back.  
  
" This place does as well…but the plumbing might not be working very well. I'll check it out." Raph led his small family into the big, rambling farmhouse.  
  
" I think I'll clear away those vines that has grown up the wall outside," Renee decided.  
  
" No you won't. This is your vacation, you are not to do anything understand?" Raph chided her gently.  
  
" Okay, okay, but I would like to help out," Renee protested.  
  
" On light chores, nothing too heavy," Raph considered.   
  
" Where are the bedrooms?" Megan asked him.  
  
" Upstairs, come on, I'll show you." Raph bounded up the stairs as if he were a teenager again with wife and daughter close behind.   
  
Megan found bedroom she liked and unpacked. Then she took out a Marine Biology textbook and ran downstairs.  
  
" I'm going exploring," she shouted out and left the house before either parent had a chance to reply.   
  
Renee was in the kitchen putting the food they had bought into the refrigerator. Raph had turned on the electricity and was now working on the plumbing.   
  
Megan had been out for almost an hour and showed no signs of returning anytime soon. Renee was starting to worry. There was a huge forest at the back of the house, what if Megan got lost?  
  
Raph returned wiping his greasy hands on a rag and Renee told him her fears for Megan.  
  
" Nah, she can't get lost. It's easy making your way home from the woods." He assured her, " Is that orange juice?" he indicated to the pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice that sat on the kitchen table.  
  
" Yup, go wash your hands," Renee told him, " And I'll pour you a glass." Raph obeyed, heading for the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Megan stood up and brushed herself off. She'd been sitting in the clearing reading when the sun started dipping behind the trees.   
  
This place was peaceful, the only sounds were the birds chirpings. She had stayed out here for two and half hours, reading and daydreaming. She should have bought her journal and mini Discman out here.   
  
She walked slowly towards the house, taking her time, when she heard a rustling noise in the trees nearby.  
  
" Who's there?" she called out but got no answer. Thinking it was the wind, she continued on.  
  
A dark shape leapt out from behind a tree and flew at her. Megan screamed when the thing knocked her to the ground, pinning her.  
  
" Dad!" she cried out, " Help me!" she felt a sharp, stinging pain in her eyes and everything went black.   
  
Raphael dropped his empty glass and it shattered the floor, " What was that?" he demanded.  
  
Renee gave him a cross look, " Look what you done!" she said, " There's glass everywhere!"  
  
" I heard somebody screaming out there," Raph said, " Didn't you hear it?"  
  
" No, I was listening to the radio," Renee said pointing to the ten year old radio that was sitting on the table.  
  
" I'm going to see what it was. You stay here." Raph said standing up. He grabbed his ancient sais from the bench and went outside. He was grateful he still kept his old sais, just in case of trouble.   
  
He heard the scream coming from the woods, so he headed for that direction, sais at the ready.   
  
He walked deep into the woods when he saw the still form of his daughter lying on the ground.   
  
" Megan!" he shouted and ran over to her. He knelt down and checked for a pulse. It was still there, strong and pulsating.  
  
She must have gotten too much sun and fainted, Raph thought, but was she the one who screamed?  
  
There wasn't a mark on her to suggest she had been injured. Nevertheless, Raph carefully picked her up in his arms and took her back to the house.   
  
" Oh My God, what happened?' Renee asked him as Raph laid his daughter onto the couch in the living room.  
  
" She was lying on the ground out cold," Raph told her grimly, " Go get a cold washcloth and a glass of water."  
  
Renee did his bidding and returned. Raph placed the washcloth on Megan's forehead.  
  
A few minutes later, Megan stirred and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but could make out her parents.  
  
" Mom? Dad?"  
  
" We're here sweetie," Renee laid a hand on her cheek, " Raph, she's burning up!"  
  
" She must be getting the flu," Raph worried, " fainting and fever are common signs for the flu."  
  
" I didn't faint," Megan protested, sitting up slowly. Dizziness overwhelmed he and she lay back down.   
  
" Well, what happened then?" her father demanded.  
  
" I was heading back home when something leapt at me from behind a tree. I felt my eyes sting and then…nothing."  
  
" Oh Raph, she was attacked by an animal," Renee said.  
  
Raph looked grim, " I will go and destroy it later. Let's take Megan upstairs to her bedroom. She needs fluids and Tylenol to keep the fever down." He picked up Megan and took her upstairs while Renee went into their bedroom to look for the Tylenol she had packed.  
  
* * *  
  
" Well?" the man demanded the mutant when it returned, " Did you find her?"  
  
The mutant hesitated, " I found a girl…seventeen years old and was alone in the forest."  
  
" You idiot! I wanted you to find the woman!" the man shouted. He took his wallet out of his pocket and showed the useless mutant turtle a photo, " was that the girl you found?"  
  
" Yeah. That was her. Who is she?"  
  
" My granddaughter." 


	14. Glaze

CHAPETER FOURTEEN  
  
The man sighed and pocketed his wallet, " well, next time I send you back out there, I want you to find my granddaughter's mother and bring her to me," he instructed the mutant.  
  
The mutant nodded eagerly, " Okay boss. I'm sorry I screwed up. I'll do better next time."   
  
Stephen Rainer groaned and stalked off, hurrying out of the woods and to his secret cabin. God how he hated mutants! He cursed the NYC government who allowed mutants to live with the human society. And it was bad enough scientists weren't allowed to touch the mutants either.  
  
The world has gone mad, Stephen decided as he threw open the cabin door.   
  
The mutant turtle hovered in the doorway, he wasn't allowed to live in the cabin with his Master, so he slept outside.  
  
His Master glared at him, " You still here?"  
  
The turtle hung his head, " Sorry…I'll go now."  
  
" Make sure you aren't seen!" his Master called after him when the mutant left the cabin.   
  
Stephen rolled his eyes and flung himself onto his bed. He 'employed' the mutant turtle because the turtle had strength and ninja skills that were useful to Stephen. The turtle was also dim-witted and didn't know about his Master's evil plan to destroy Raphael.   
  
I am just glad the turtle isn't related to Raphael and his brothers, Stephen thought.   
  
Stephen had met the turtle wandering the streets one night and Stephen had wanted to kill him. He had thought the turtle was one of Raphael's brothers. After a scuffle, Stephen discovered this turtle wasn't related. The turtle called himself Glaze and had no memory of his past. He didn't know where he had come from and Stephen did not want to know.   
  
* * *  
  
Glaze went back into the clearing where he found the girl. He had watched her and was fascinated by her. She was beautiful with golden hair and calm blue eyes. It was obvious she was his Master's granddaughter, she and her mother had both inherited his blonde hair and blue eyes. But Glaze knew this girl wasn't anything like his cruel Master. Glaze did not why he knew, he just…did.  
  
The turtle had also caught a glimpse of the girl's father, a mutant turtle just like him. Except for a few differences, Glaze's green skin was a darker shade and was smaller in height.  
  
He and I are both powerfully strong, Glaze mused, he'll be a tough one to beat…but I have the ninja skills and so does he.   
  
* * *  
  
Megan's fever broke that evening and Renee was relived. " Megan, are you feeling better?"  
  
Megan opened her eyes, " my head hurts," she whispered.  
  
" Do you want some more Tylenol?" Renee asked and she nodded. Renee handed her a couple and Megan swallowed them.   
  
" It's not much fun being sick on vacation is it?" Renee brushed a golden curl of Megan's forehead.  
  
" But I'm not sick…I don't feel sick. I just have a headache," Megan told her.  
  
" you've always hated being fussed over," Renee smiled, " You're like your father that way…"   
  
" I'm sure I'll feel better once I've had some sleep," Megan said as she snuggled down under the covers.  
  
" Do you want some dinner? Dad's making vegetable soup."  
  
" I'll have some soup," Megan nodded.  
  
" I'll bring it up to you." Renee kissed her forehead before heading back downstairs.   
  
Megan closed her eyes and the memory of the attack came flood back. She didn't know what attacked her, it all happened to fast.   
  
What kind of animal would attack me like that? Megan wondered. Her mother reappeared with a tray of soup, bread and an orange juice.  
  
" Here you go sweetie," Renee put it down carefully and Megan dug in, suddenly feeling very hungry.  
  
The following morning, Megan felt better. Her strength had returned and her head no longer ached.   
  
She dressed and joined her family for breakfast. Raph stared at her in surprise, " I figured you'd want to sleep in," he greeted her.  
  
" I feel much better," Megan replied, " can I have some toast?"  
  
Renee made her some toast and handed the plate to Megan.  
  
" Are you sure? You had a bad fever last night, you must be feeling weak."  
  
" Not really," Megan bit into a piece of toast, " the fever wasn't that high. Can I go outside?"  
  
" After the attack? No way," Raph objected, " You're staying here."  
  
" Dad, I'm feeling better! I won't go far and I can bring my cell phone if that will help." Megan pleaded.  
  
Raph studied his daughter. Megan looked pale but otherwise she looked better than yesterday. He had tried looking for the animal, but failed.   
  
" All right then, but don't be long!" Raph conceded.  
  
" Thanks Dad." She wasn't scared of the animal that had attacked her, not really.   
  
After breakfast, she hurried outside before Dad could change his mind and went back into the clearing. She sat down at her favourite spot and began reading, when a shadow fell over her.  
  
Megan glanced up and squinted, " Who's' there?" she demanded, instantly alert. She was starting to regret this.  
  
" Don't be afraid," a voice answered, " I won't hurt you."   
  
Megan's vision cleared and she gasped-a mutant turtle was standing in front of her…and it wasn't one of her uncles either.   
  
It was a turtle she had never seen before. 


	15. Megan makes a friend

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Megan stared up at the mutant, speechless. When she finally found her voice she asked, " Who are you?"  
  
The turtle smiled bashfully, " My name is Glaze. I've been…noticing you." Megan studied him carefully. He looked like her father except he was smaller, about her height and his skin was a darker shade of green.   
  
" Where'd you come from?" Megan asked him.  
  
Glaze hesitated, " I'm not supposed to tell you," he replied.   
  
" Oh, a mystery turtle. Never mind…do you live in the woods?"  
  
" Something like that." Glaze nodded, " Do you mind if I joined you?"  
  
Megan knew she should be wary of this turtle, but she wasn't afraid. He seemed harmless.  
  
" Go ahead," she invited and Glaze plopped down onto the grass next to her. If Master finds you here, you're in big trouble! Glaze told himself. He had broken one of his Master's rules, never, EVER speak to the humans. Glaze couldn't help himself, he had to talk to this pretty girl.   
  
" My father's a mutant turtle, just like you." Megan told him when a thought crossed her mind, " You're not related to him are you?"  
  
" What's his name?" Glaze asked. Be careful, he cautioned himself, don't give away any information.  
  
" Raphael. He has three brothers and you could be a cousin."  
  
" Never heard of 'im," Glaze said, " I don't have any cousins either." Why was it so easy to lie?  
  
" Oh. Well, there are several species of mutants in the world and Dad once told me there could be other mutant turtles like him and my uncles. They would have been in hiding before the new law was passed down in the year two thousand and eight. I guess you're one of those other turtles."   
  
Glaze nodded, going along with her theory.   
  
" Anyway, I'm glad I've met you." Megan smiled at him, " you don't seem dangerous."  
  
" Believe me, I'm not." Glaze assured her, " I was thinking…could we be friends?"  
  
" Sure! I'd love for you to meet my father."   
  
Glaze's eyes went wide and quickly shook her head, " No…it's better if you kept me a secret. I'm still getting used to my freedom of living amongst you humans."  
  
" I guess…" Megan trailed off when another thought crossed her mind. What if this turtle had been the one who attacked her? He might not seem harmless but looks can be deceiving.  
  
" Were you in the words yesterday?"  
  
" Yes, why?"  
  
" I was attacked by an animal and-"  
  
" You think it was me?" Glaze feigned shock. It HAD been him that attacked the girl and he regretted it.  
  
" I knew it wasn't you, I'm sorry to accuse you." Megan smiled at him.  
  
" I better be going," Glaze stood up.  
  
" Can we meet again tomorrow?" Megan called after him as he ran off.  
  
Glaze turned around and nodded before he disappeared.   
  
Megan headed back to the house. Another mutant turtle! She thought it was weird that Glaze didn't want anyone to know about him. But it was understandable she supposed, he was used to hiding all those years. Maybe he had lived here his whole life.  
  
This is really his home, not Dad's. he could have been living in the house before we showed up. What if he really did attack me because he was angry that we invaded his home? It made sense. 


	16. Glaze gets caught!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
LenniluvsBrian: you asked why Megan's grandfather wants to kill Raph. His hatred for mutants is told in chapter one. Stephen Rainer is anti-mutant and is involved with protests against them. He wants nothing more than to have all mutants banished. His hatred for Raph runs deep because his only daughter had married one!   
  
I haven't really explained who or what attacked Megan. Megan just assumes Glaze attacked her because she and her family are on their territory. But the more she gets to know Glaze, the more convinced he's not dangerous-this will happen in a later chapter.   
  
So, if it hadn't been Glaze who attacked her, then who (or what) did? Read on and find out!  
  
Raphael and his family had been at the farmhouse for two days now. Megan loved the place and seemed happy. She was always going off on her own to read and study.   
  
The weather was gorgeous during the day and chilly at night.   
  
His wife didn't look tired either, she was looking better, the clean, non-polluted air was clearing her lungs (and his as well) and he often found her on the back porch soaking up the sun and reading a trashy romance novel.  
  
Raph amused himself by fixing things around the house and mowing the scraggly lawns. He glanced at his watch, it was nearly noon, time for lunch. He grabbed his cell phone and texted Megan a short reminder about lunch before going back into the kitchen.  
  
Megan received the message from her father and she reluctantly stood up,   
  
" I have to go," she told Glaze.  
  
Glaze looked disappointed, " Oh…I was enjoying our talk," he said.  
  
" So was I, but I can always meet you later." Megan suggested, " how about two pm?"  
  
Glaze's dark eyes lit up, " that would be good." He told her and watched her run off through the trees and was gone. He sighed and headed back to his Master's cabin.   
  
Stephen Rainer was going through some notes and talking to somebody on his cell phone. Once he had finished he told Glaze  
  
" I have to go back to New York," Stephen said, " only for a day and I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
Glaze nodded. He knew Stephen lived in New York and came out here to seek peace and quiet from the bustling city…but this time, Stephen had some plans and it had something to do with his daughter, Renee Rainer.   
  
" Could I leave you the responsibility of looking after this cabin while I'm gone?"  
  
Glaze nodded again, excited at the prospect of sleeping in a real bed and a roof over his head!   
  
"Good. I'll be back tomorrow morning," Stephen picked up his suitcase and without a backward glance, left the cabin.  
  
Glaze couldn't be happier, he could spend more time with Megan without getting caught!   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Okay, I'm off." Megan declared once she finished lunch.  
  
" So soon? Why don't you stay for a bit and we can play some board games?" Renee suggested, " your father bought along Monopoly and Life."  
  
Megan groaned, " Do I have to? I'd much rather spend this lovely day outside."  
  
" You haven't spent any time with us since we got here. It won't kill you to spend a few lousy hours with us," Raph argued.   
  
Megan sighed, " okay, okay." She said.   
  
" But Megs is right though, it is a lovely day. Why don't we play on the back porch? We can sit on the couch cushions."  
  
" Good idea. I'll bring out the drinks and you can set up Monopoly," Raph agreed and Megan dutifully followed her mother out to the back porch.   
  
An hour later, Megan was ready to quit. She threw down her piece, " I've had enough," she complained.  
  
" You're just saying that 'cause you're loosing," Raph teased as he shook the dice.  
  
" I've been in jail twice…luck isn't on my side. Can't I go?" Megan pleaded.  
  
" Sorry honey, but you have to wait til we've finished." Renee told her.  
  
" That could take hours!" Megan protested.  
  
Raph frowned at her suspiciously, " What's the matter? You used to love playing board games!"  
  
" You're right Dad, used to. I've grown out of them, can't I please go?" Megan gave her father the puppy-dog look with her eyes that never seemed to fail.   
  
It worked. Raph gave in, " All right. You've run out of money anyway. Your mother and I will finish this."  
  
" Thanks Dad!" Megan surprised them both by giving him a kiss on is green cheek.  
  
" I'm sorry I'm late, " Megan apologised as she hurried over to Glaze. He was sparring and didn't see her at first because he had his back to her (or rather, shell).  
  
" That's okay, I didn't notice." Glaze assured her as he sheathed his preferred weapon, a katana sword.  
  
" How long have you been practising?" Megan asked curiously.  
  
" Ever since I was fifteen…I'm nearly twenty now." Glaze told her " my Master taught me."  
  
" Your Master? Who's he?" Megan asked and Glaze wanted to kick himself. Stupid, stupid!  
  
" Um…my ninja Master," Glaze fibbed. It was nearly true, Master Rainer did teach him all that he knew in ninja.  
  
" My dad had a Master when he was growing up. His name was Splinter and he was a rat. He was also my paternal grandfather."  
  
Glaze scratched his head, " How can a turtle have a rat for a father?"  
  
" it's a long story, would you like to hear it?"  
  
" I'd like that," Glaze plopped down onto the grass and Megan joined him.  
  
" The story begins in the early eighties…"  
  
* * *  
  
The following day, he watched the turtle converse with his granddaughter. Stephen's cold blue eyes narrowed with fury. Glaze had defied him! He'd broken their rule and had made friends with a human!   
  
Glaze will regret this, Stephen vowed as he stalked away from the pair. He'll regret ever being born! 


	17. Raphael meets Glaze

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
" Glaze, I really want you to meet my dad," Megan pleaded, " you've been living alone for so many years I think it's about time you met some people. And Dad won't tell anyone about you, I promise."  
  
Glaze hesitated. He's already broken one rule, so why not break another? His Master still wasn't home yet so he didn't have to know. As long as Glaze was really careful…  
  
" All right then, I'll meet your family." Glaze sighed.  
  
Megan grinned, " Great! Let's go," she grabbed his arm and they both ran back towards the farmhouse.   
  
" Stay here," Megan whispered to him, " I'll go get him," she disappeared into the house and Glaze was starting to have second thoughts…  
  
" Dad?" Megan entered the kitchen to find her father eating some potato chips out of a bowl and drinking a beer.   
  
" yes sweetie?"  
  
" Where's Mom?"  
  
" Taking a nap." Raph shoved the bowl over to her, " Chips?"  
  
" No thanks…Dad, I want you to come outside for a minute. There's something I have to show you."  
  
Raph raised an eye ridge, " You sound mysterious," he commented.  
  
" C'mon," Megan urged and he got up to follow her out to the back porch, " Dad, meet Glaze," she said and Raph's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Standing on the porch was a mutant turtle!  
  
" What…I mean, where did it come from?" Raph demanded her after finding his voice.  
  
" I found him," Megan paused, " or he found me. Glaze, this is my father, Raphael."  
  
" How do you do?" Glaze held out his hand but Raph made no move to shake it. Feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation, Glaze wanted to flee.   
  
Raph's eyes narrowed suspiciously, " What do you mean he found you?" then it dawned on him, " He wasn't the one who attacked you?" without waiting for an answer, Raph threw down his beer can and shoved Glaze in the chest, " Get off my property…how dare you attack my daughter?"  
  
" Dad!" Megan protested but Raph ignored her, fury starting to build. He shoved at the turtle again, sending him reeling off the porch, but he easily kept his balance. He didn't look at all frightened by Raph and this made him even more angrier.   
  
" Didn't you hear what I just said? Get lost!" Raph barked at him.  
  
" Don't listen to him Glaze, he thinks you were the one who attacked me," Megan told Glaze.  
  
Glaze turned his gaze to Raph, his dark eyes piercing, " I am not afraid of him," he told her. He wished he had is katana…but he left it behind in the cabin.   
  
" Dad, he didn't attack me," Megan protested.  
  
" There's no need to protect this low-life Megs/ There is nothing else in the woods that could have attacked you, I know, I looked." Raph grabbed his ancient sai from his belt and aimed the forks at him, " go inside, you don't have to see this," then he flew at the other turtle, sai aimed for his chest.  
  
Glaze reached up and grabbed Raphael's arm in a deadly grip. The grip was so painful, it forced Raph to drop the sai.  
  
" You fuck!" Raph hissed, " you nearly broke my arm!"  
  
" Do we have to resort to violence? I did not attack your daughter. We're friends."   
  
" Like hell we are!" Raph snarled and flipped the turtle onto his shell and pinned him down with his foot, " Get off my property and I never want to see you again!"  
  
Glaze held his hands in surrender. Megan looked terrified and he didn't want to hurt her father…she might get mad at him, " All right, I'll leave." He said and Raph took his foot away.   
  
Glaze stood up and glanced at Megan, " I'm sorry Megan, but we can't be friends again," he told her.  
  
Megan looked tearful as she glared at her father, " now what you done! Can't you understand that he didn't attack me? He doesn't have a dangerous bone in his body!" she disappeared inside the house in tears.  
  
Raph turned back to Glaze, but the turtle was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Stephen was waiting for him in the cabin. He was pacing around, looking angry.   
  
" Glad you could stop by," Stephen said sarcastically running a hand through his wavy blonde hair.  
  
Glaze was in no mood to deal with Stephen, " I was in the woods. I came by to get my katana." He reached for the sword that lay on the table but Stephen grabbed his hand in a tight vice.  
  
" I saw you!" Stephen told him, " I saw you talking with my granddaughter! You dim-witted fool, you broke one of our rules."  
  
" I know…and I'm sorry. I've also regretted it," Glaze snapped back. Stephen's eyes went wide at the outburst.  
  
" Don't talk to me that way," Stephen shot back, " if it hadn't been for me, you'd still be a street turtle!"  
  
Glaze hung his head, feigning shame, " Sorry Master." But he wasn't sorry. He was still pissed off about his meeting with Raphael.   
  
" God. Now, because you broke a rule, I have to move my plans forward," Stephen's eyes glinted evilly, " my plan to save my daughter will happen tonight."  
  
" How are you gonna save her? I've met her husband, he's a mean one." Once the words were out of his mouth, Glaze could have kicked himself.  
  
" You met my enemy?"  
  
" It wasn't my idea," Glaze defended himself, " Megan took me to meet him and it had not gone well. Raphael thinks I'm the one who had attacked Megan."  
  
" But you did attack her."  
  
" On your orders," Glaze reminded his Master, " How you gonna save your daughter?" Glaze asked again.  
  
" Easy…by killing Raphael." Stephen smiled suddenly, " And I'm going to give you a job too."  
  
" What's that?" Glaze asked uneasily.  
  
" To kill Megan." 


	18. Intruders

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
" Megan, come out," Raph pleaded his headstrong daughter through the bedroom door, " We have to talk,"  
  
" No!" Megan shouted, " you've really done it this time."  
  
" Look, I know I went off the rails, but Glaze attacked you! You think I'd be happy to meet the one who could have killed you?"  
  
  
  
The door opened suddenly, catching Raph off guard, " Actually yes." Megan answered, her blue eyes dark with anger, " I thought you'd be thrilled to meet another mutant turtle! That's why I bought him home."  
  
" I don't want you seeing him again," Raph told her bluntly, " he might try and hurt you again. I cannot afford to lose you, not now."  
  
Megan sighed, " I know Dad, but you can't protect me forever…I have to live my own life eventually. You can't tell me who I can or can't be friends with, who I can or can't date….that kind of thing."  
  
Raph stared at her. His Megan dating?? Like that will ever happen!  
  
" I am your father," Raph argued, " I have my own rules for you, I have grounds. You are only 17 years old."  
  
" In one year I'll be an adult," Megan snapped, " So it's high time you start treating me like one!" then she slammed the door in his face.   
  
Raph reeled, shocked. He and Megan had his share of fights-she had inherited his temper and they've had some doozies over the years. But she had NEVER slammed the door in his face before.   
  
There's a first time for everything, he reminded himself but he still felt-hurt. He turned away and slowly walked to the master bedroom.   
  
Renee was awake, sitting up in bed and reading a book. She looked refreshed from her catnap.  
  
" Hello love," she greeted him, then frowned, " Why the long face?"  
  
" Megan and I had a fight," he replied, sitting down on his side of the bed.  
  
" I heard you two arguing," Renee said, " I didn't intervene because I knew you two would sort it out."  
  
" This time it didn't happen," Raph sighed, " She slammed the door in my face."  
  
Renee looked shocked, " She has never done that before!"  
  
" That's what I thought." Raph said, " How'd I get such a headstrong daughter…with my temper?"  
  
Renee smiled, " Just luck I guess." She closed her book and set it aside, " You know, for some bizarre reason…I'm feeling a little affectionate," she leaned over and kissed him gently on the beak.   
  
Raph smiled back, he knew where this was going….  
  
* * *   
  
That night, Megan went to bed early. She left the window open and fell asleep quickly.  
  
A few hours later, she was woken by a loud thump. Before she could sit up though, a hand clamped down onto her mouth. She tried to scream but it sounded muffled.  
  
" If you stopped struggling, it'll make things easier." A voice whispered and she squinted into the darkness. She could see a shape that resembled a mutant turtle. It was Glaze.  
  
He moved his hand, " What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
  
" I'm sorry Megan, but I have to do this. I hope you can forgive me later…" he trailed off.  
  
" Do what?" she demanded and he pressed a cloth against her nose. She breathed in a sickly sweet smell before everything went black.   
  
Renee sat up in bed and shook her husband awake, " There's somebody downstairs," she told him, " I heard the front door open."  
  
  
  
Raph got out of bed. It was Glaze-it had to be. " Stay here, I'll sort it out," he commanded as he grabbed his sais.   
  
There was no one in the living room and it was too dark to see properly. He fumbled for the light when he felt a dull thud on the back of his head. Raph slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Stephen Rainer smiled with satisfaction at the turtle. He was out cold, perfect! He jogged upstairs to the Master bedroom and opened the door slowly. His daughter was sitting up in bed, looking terrified.  
  
" Father?" she gasped when she saw him, " it was you? Where's Raph?"  
  
" He's taking a nap," Stephen chuckled and advanced towards the bed… 


	19. A tragic day

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Megan opened her eyes groggily and looked around. She was lying on a bed in a cabin. She tried to remember what happened, but her memory was foggy.  
  
A shadow fell over her and she looked up, " Glaze?" she mumbled. Her mouth was dry as cotton, " What happened?"  
  
Glaze smiled down at her syptahcally, " I'm so sorry, but I had to do it." He told her.  
  
" Do what?"  
  
" I took you from the house and rbought you here."  
  
" But why?"  
  
" I had to follow orders," Glaze said, " but don't worry, no one will harm you." Even though Stephen's orders had been to kill her, Glaze wasn't about to do that. Wasn't it enough that her mother was going to get killed?  
  
Maybe I can stop him, Glaze hoped, if I get there on time…  
  
The memory must have returned because Megan was glaring at him, " What have you done Glaze?"  
  
" Nothing," he blurted.  
  
" What's going on? Where's Mom and Dad?"  
  
" Still at the house," Glaze said.  
  
" Then what am I doing here?" she tried to get off the bed but notcied her legs were tied together.  
  
" You can't go anywhere." Glaze put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to lye back down, " Don't worry about anything okay?" then he left the cabin.  
  
Megan fumed. Don't worry about anything?? What a stupid thing to stay! She had no figured Glaze was working with someone and the other person was going to to do something awful to her parents…and wanted her out of the way.  
  
Raph is a highly skilled ninja, he could protect himself and Mom. Megan reminded herself, but she contiued to worry…and wait.   
  
* * *  
  
Stephen held something in his hand, a cloth. He neared the bed and grabbed  
  
his daughter's arm, " If you don't struggle, it will make things easier."  
  
" Where's my husband, what have you done to my daughter?" Renee demanded him as she struggled.  
  
" I have done nothing to your daughter," her father assured her," she's in safe hands,"   
  
He clamped the cloth against her mouth, forcing her to breathe in the sickly,sweet odour.   
  
Then everything went black and she went li,p. Stephen gathered her up in his arms and carefully made his way downstairs. He glanced at the mutant, stilllying unconsious on the floor. He was almost there…  
  
The front door flew open suddenly, startling Stephen as he nearly dropped his daughter. It was Glaze and he looked mad.  
  
" Out of my way," Stephen growled.  
  
" No! Put her down," Glaze snapped back and Stephen's eyes narrowed dangerously. Who was this mutant to order him around?  
  
" I said get out of my way," Stephen warned him and Glaze still didn't budge. He flexed his muscles, his hands clenching into tight fists. For the first time since he's known the mutant, Stpehen felt a little afraid.   
  
The other mutant turtle was stirring from his brief slumber. He rolled over onto his shell and blinked at them. When his vision cleared, he jumped up onot his feets, " What the hell are you doing with my wife?" Raphael shouted, ingoreing his dizziness.  
  
Stephen put Renee down on the floor. Raphael looked groggy but determined," I hope you haven't hurt my daughter." Raphael threatened.   
  
Glaze walked over to Renee and stood over her protectivly," I suggest you leave now Master."  
  
Raphael stared at the other turtle," Master?"  
  
Glaze nodded absently.  
  
Stephen put a hand in his pocket and drew out his gun and aimed it right at Glaze, " Traitor," he hissed, " You didn't do anything to the girl did you?"  
  
" Of course not. I care about Megan, I wouldn't do a thing to hurt her." Glaze told his Master.  
  
Stephen let out an evil laugh," That's really funny coming from the same mutant who attacked Megan in the woods."  
  
Raphael glared furiously at Glaze, " So it was you?"  
  
" Yes…I'm very sorry Raphael, but I was following orders." Glaze explained, " but no more! I refuse to do your bidding and you are no longer my master."  
  
Stephen scolwed, " Why you little-" he aimed the gun at Glaze but before he had time to react, Glaze rushed him, knocking the man to the floor. There was a scuffle and a deafening shot rang out.  
  
Stephen rolled off Glaze and stared down at his blood-stained shirt, then he looked down at Glaze-he was dead. Stephen had shot him in the chest.  
  
Blood poured out of the bullet wound, staining the wooden floors red. He stood up clumsily just in time for the other turtle to attack him. Stephen went down, knocking his head hard against the floor…then blackness swamped him.   
  
A few days later after the arrestt of her father, Renee, Megan and Raph went back to New York, their vacation ruined. Megan was devastated over the loss of her new friend Glaze.   
  
After knocKing out Stephen and calling the cops, Raphael found his daughter tied up in the cabin-unhurt.  
  
One month later, Megan had to deal with another loss-her mother. Renee died peacefull in her sleep. She died earlier what the doctor had predicted.  
  
Megan would never forget this day.  
  
Megan had woken up early and went downstairs to make some breakfast. She put some bread in the toaster when she heard an anguished shout coming from upstairs. Forgeting about the toast, Megan ran upstairs and into her parent's bedroom, her heart in her thorat.  
  
Raphael was sitting down on the bed next to Renee. He was holding her hand as tears filled his tears.  
  
" It's happened hasn't it." It was a satement, not a question. Raphael nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Renee's white face.  
  
" But the doctor said she had two months to live," Megan protested.  
  
Raphael didn't answer. He kissed his wife on the forehead and moved out of the way so that Megan could do the same.  
  
After that morning, things had never been the same.  
  
* * *  
  
Raphael had given Megan the job of putting her mother's things in boxes and storing them in the attic while Raph made funeral arrangements-with the help of Leo.   
  
Megan put an emty box down on the unmade bed and started rifling through her mother's drawers when she came upon a large bottle of pills her mother had taken during her illness.  
  
She was about to dump it in the box when she frowned, staring at the bottle. Something was not quite right…the bottle was full. It certainly felt full. Just to be sure, she unscrewed the lid and peered inside.  
  
How could the bottle be full? It should have been empty after a month taking the pills.  
  
Alarm bells went off in Megan's head as she hurried down the stairs. Her father and uncle were arguing-what else was new?  
  
" Dad, I found something," she told him, " Mom's bottle of pills." She put it on the table.  
  
" So?"  
  
" So, the bottle is full. After taking them a for a month, shouldn't the bottle be empty?" Megan demanded him.  
  
Raphael frowned and inspected the bottle's label. This was undoubtly the first bottle of pills purcahsed from the drug store-the date read last month. So why was it full?  
  
" I think Mom never took her pills like she was meant to." Megan told her father," that's why she died early…not taking the pills decreased her life span."  
  
" Why would she do that?" Raphael murmered.  
  
Bitter tears filled Megan's eyes, " You know why Dad! She didn't want to live two whole months in intense pain. Who would want to? She kept it a secret from us."  
  
Raph stared at his dauhter. Megan was right and he felt betrayed by Renee. How could have done this to him? Sacrifing a month of her life? Had she rather died then to be with her own family?  
  
Leo kept quiet, it wasn't his place to say anything, but he felt terrible for them both. Maybe the funeral would allow them to get over Renee. 


	20. Saying Goodbye

EPILOGUE  
  
" Ashes, dust to dust," the minister intoned as he said the prayer. Raphael stared at his wife's coffin and silently begged the minister to hurry up and get it over with.  
  
A few hours later…  
  
Megan stood at the new gravestone bearing her mother's name. She placed a boquet of red roses on the tombstone.  
  
" Dad is still angry at you for not taking the pills but I'm not anymore. I see your reason for not living. Who would want to live through the pain and suffering?" she paused," Good bye Mom…" tears ran down her cheeks as she fled from the cemetary. 


End file.
